The Viruses and Cells Gordon Research Conference (GRC) is the premier meeting in the field of virology. The conference covers all aspects of virus infection, from entry into the cell through replication and assembly, to uncovering the molecular basis of pathogenesis, to prevention and therapy. The 2011 meeting will held at the GRC conference site, Il Ciocco in Barga, Italy from May 29 to June 3, 2011. Invited speakers will present cutting-edge findings about the dynamic interactions of viruses with the cells and organisms they infect as well as host counter-measures to combat infection. Discussion leaders, chosen for their expertise in the topics covered in each session, will lead lively and open discussions following each presentation, which is a central theme of the GRCs. In addition to the invited speakers, shorter talks will be chosen from the abstracts submitted for the poster sessions. Selections will be made to highlight exciting new developments in virus research with an emphasis on younger scientists, including new investigators, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students. The short talks also will be followed by active discussions led by the discussion leaders. The evening poster sessions are an important and prominent aspect of the Viruses and Cells GRC, providing yet another opportunity for participants to present and discuss their research. Meeting participants will include well-known established investigators who have made seminal contributions to the field, young investigators launching independent research careers, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students, and investigators from industry. Funding is requested to provide partial support for conference fees and travel costs for participants, in particular for young investigators who have been invited as speakers or discussion leaders, as well as for promising new investigators, postdoctoral fellows, graduate students, and investigators from developing nations who will present short talks. The impact of this meeting will come in promoting the free exchange of new findings and ideas in virology and fostering new scientific collaborations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Viruses are an important cause of infectious diseases of humans and present significant challenges to prevention and therapy. The Viruses and Cells Gordon Research Conference will provide a venue for the exchange of new insights into how viruses interact with the hosts they infect. This conference is one of the few virology meetings to encompass a wide range of topics, viruses, and approaches to cultivate interdisciplinary research.